Business with a Side of Pleasure
by This is My Pipebomb
Summary: An unavoidable banquet comes up, but leave it up to Bulma and Vegeta to find ways of skirting around the event to find just a bit of time to themselves.
1. Tie it Up

**Prompt: **Lace. **Word Count: **200

**AN: **And another quick/short story. This is going to be set a few years before Buu. I don't know why or when I got the image of Vegeta being at least a bit civil and settling down with Bulma to raise Trunks, but it makes sense to me since he was obviously training Trunks during the beginning of the Buu Saga. So I don't believe it's too far-fetched to think he would do things to help Bulma and Capsule Corp at times, even if he does have to bitch or get something in return XD

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

His nose brushed against the naked flesh of her shoulder. Her head jerked softly to the right as small tufts of his spiky hair tickled her neck and cheek. The sensation also sent a shiver down her back, where his nimble fingers were deftly working.

As his nose pressed into the crook of her neck, Bulma finally opened her mouth. "Shouldn't you be paying attention to what you're doing?"

He only hummed in response, letting one of the lace's ends tickle her back before he gently threaded it through its hole. "You asked for my help, so don't question my method."

Her back shivered once again as his warm breath hit her skin. "Yes, I asked for you assistance with lacing up the back of my dress," she bit out. "Not to get me all hot and bothered!"

"What?" he asked almost innocently. "I'm not allowed to do both?" Vegeta pulled the laces tight, although making sure to listen for any discomfort signs coming from Bulma before easily tying the laces into a bow.

"You know I can't miss this banquet," she grumbled half-heartedly as she felt his fingers linger on her backside.

"Neither can I," his tone matching hers.


	2. Wait it Out

**Prompt: **Balance. **Word count: **400

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He'd always been good at suffering through things he found inane and boring, but with the thought of what was to come _after_ this banquet was over it was becoming unbearable. With his face still set in a neutral mask, he let one of his hands rise to rest between his wife's shoulder blades. "How much longer do we have to be here?" he whispered a bit loudly, not caring if anyone overheard.

Bulma shifted her footing, trying to ignore the tingling sensation that was creeping down her spine. "You know we have to stick it out until the end, Vegeta," she bit out, annoyance creeping into her voice as she felt his fingers skim down her back.

"It's a shame," he sighed disappointedly against her neck. His fingers played with the strings that he'd laced up earlier. "I was hoping we could sneak out of here."

She felt his thumb sweep down to brush teasingly against the top of her butt, causing the shiver that had run down her spine to shot quickly back up. Her shoulders shook as if she was chilled, and she gave a glare towards her husband.

It was always a turn-on—for both—when they flirted with the thin line of being playful yet decent while attending these public kiss-ass parties. Vegeta, always being roped into the events as her husband, could really care less about it all; plus the Saiyan still had his need of a challenge, and balancing his ravish touches as merely 'husband and wife displays of affection' was enough to keep him occupied. Bulma, on the other hand, was having a hard time keeping her own balance as her body was practically on fire from his light, teasing touches.

Bulma shifted her weight again, one of her hands landing on Vegeta's hand that was glued to her backside. "If you want to leave early, fine, but I'll be staying," her tone clipped and serious.

The Saiyan removed his hand with a huff, bringing both arms up to cross over his chest. The woman usually played more into his game, so it wasn't too surprising that his attitude went from playful to pissed in less than a second. "What's got your panties in a twist tonight?" he growled lowly.

A leer passed over her features before she turned fully toward Vegeta. "And what makes you think I'm wearing panties under this?"


	3. Finding Time

**Prompt: **Pillar. **Word count: **200

**AN: **Sorry for such sort chapters, but those are the rules when it comes to word count drabbles. I find it fun to able to write so much into a story with such a limited amount words, but it seems that most readers don't like short writings. So for those of who are don't like short chapters, the next chapter should be longer. Hopefully about 1,000 words or so, but I've yet to decide what all should happen.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

He blinked once, then twice. His dark eyes widened and sparked with lust. If he'd not been used to her lewd comments, his jaw would've been hanging open. Instead, the muscle was clenched tightly as he ground his back teeth. The victorious smirk spread across her painted lips made his hand lash out to land gently on her hip. He couldn't exactly feel her up the way he wanted to, but his eyes roved over the crowded room as his hand slipped around the back of her thigh.

Bulma's hand landed on his left bicep for support. "You're move."

He snorted, his hand quickly cupping a cheek before moving north and resting back on her hip. "My move would be to back you up against the nearest pillar and have my way with you, but I'm not sure how well the audience would like that."

A slight blush tinted her face even though she wasn't surprised by his words. "Well, it seems our audience is a bit preoccupied." She moved an inch closer as her hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "I don't think they'd notice if we skipped out for a little bit. What do you think?"


	4. Skipping Out

**Prompt: **Wink

**A/N: **I just wanna thank all who watched/faved this and especially those that took the time to review ^^ Makes me happy and motivated. Sadly, there will probably only be a few chapters of this if I can figure out a good stopping point...

**WARNING: ** Adult Content ahead!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DBZ or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama.**

Vegeta's nose brushed against hers, their breaths mingling together as they just stared at each other. Both faces seemed to be in serious thought as his hands still remained on her hips and hers wrapped around his neck. Vegeta finally took a step back towards the darkness of the brightly lit room, Bulma still locked tightly to him.

"Right here," he breathed, taking another step back and letting his hands dip lower. "Is that what you want?" He usually kept his more vulgar side to the bedroom, but with the woman tempting him; he figured it was only fair to fight at her level.

"Oh." Her fingers brushed higher, combing through the hair on his neck. "Scandalous." A low hum invaded her ear and she pulled back to see his smirk. She felt his fingers hike up the fabric of her dress causing her to push more against him. "Vegeta," she finally hissed.

His eyes lifted to look over the crowd again, making sure no one had noticed them before pulling away from her and grabbing her hand. "Where?" he asked seriously.

Bulma simply smiled and took the lead. Her fingers wrapped around his as they walked briskly towards the exit. She flashed her friendly smile at the few attendees that they passed while Vegeta scowled at them. Once the couple made it past the double doors, however, Bulma swiftly looked left then right.

"So many choices," she whispered, looking at all the doors. She felt Vegeta's heat press against her back, his chin resting on her shoulder as his mouth hovered over her ear.

"The further the better."

With her free hand Bulma reached back and swatted at Vegeta. "We have to be quick and quiet. You don't want people to come running thinking there's been a murder. Do you?" She turned her head slightly to the side so he could see her sly smile.

"At this point I don't think I really give a damn," he muttered a bit darkly.

"Now, Vegeta, what have you told about being on your best behavior?" she teased, letting her hand loosen from his so her fingers could tickle his wrist.

He scoffed lightly, taking the lead and grabbing hold of her hand again. "The words of a temptress." He heard a giggle come from the woman behind him as they headed down the dimly lit hallway.

Bulma kept turning her head, checking to make sure no one had noticed or followed them; while Vegeta passed door after door. There was no way to tell what was behind the doors, and he wasn't too keen on finding out if the room would be suitable enough for their adventure. Finally finding a room, after passing a few locked hallways and many more small doorways, Vegeta tested the handle to find that it wasn't even locked.

He scoffed, shooting a look back at his wife. "You want to send Trunks here? They lock up hallways and bathrooms but not the most important room in the entire building," he complained as Bulma let the door shut gently behind them.

She walked over to a door leading into another room. She pointed at the sign labeled 'Principal' before trying the handle to find that it was locked. "That is where all the important files are kept, Vegeta," she huffed before pulling out the rolling chair that was positioned behind a wide desk.

He watched as Bulma daintily sat in the chair. Her legs crossed and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before her hands crossed and rested on her knee.

"So what can I do for you, Prince Vegeta?" her tone sultry as she leaned forward a bit.

His eyes drifted down to admire the cleavage she was presenting before they swept back up. He took a few steps toward her as his hands reached for hers. He bent slightly, bringing her hands to hook behind his neck as his own hands swept down her arms and lifted her so he could fall into the seat. Bulma's thighs were now wedged between his legs and the chair.

The skirt of her dress was stretched tightly over her knees and as she shifted above Vegeta, she felt his hands push the material over her knees and up her thighs. A contented sigh left her lips as she settled back down and brushed her lips across his cheek. His rough hands smoothed up and down her outer thighs, fingertips teasing and tickling her skin before his hands pressed her bottom up.

Bulma felt the cool air rush along her now bared backside as Vegeta's hands ran along her thighs again. His lips ghosted over her neck before his teeth scraped along the sensitive skin. She gave a short gasp as her body jolted at the unexpected tingling that ran down her spine. Just as the sensation zinged from her spine to her stomach, another unexpected touch fueled the spark of fire in her lower belly.

"You weren't lying," the mummer of words were barely audible in the silent room. One hand now rested on her inner thigh, pushing the muscle out of the way so his other hand could slip between the barely parted juncture.

At the brush of attention between her thighs, Bulma shifted forward willing her knees to spread further. However the arm rests on the chair wouldn't allow her legs any more room. She groaned as one of Vegeta's fingers lazily petted her lower lips.

"And here you are."

The breath of warm air caressed her earlobe as she continued to wiggle above him—trying to find a way to get more of his touch.

"Saying how I need to behave myself in public." His finger nudged against her opening before swiping upwards and brushing against a small bundle of nerves. "How do you expect me to behave if you can't control yourself?"

The teasing in his voice was more than evident, but Bulma could only moan as he continued to stimulate all her senses. "You always start it," her reply having no edge as her breath was already turning erratic. One of her hands unwrapped from his neck to run down his button-up shirt so that it could rest over the bulge in his pants. "It doesn't matter if I give you a quickie before leaving or not." She felt the straining material twitch as her hand gently squeezed the package. "You're never satisfied."

It was Vegeta's turn to shift, his butt wiggling along the chair so he could push against her teasing hand. "I'm never satisfied?" A chuckle rose in his throat as his hand pulled away from her to bat the teasing hand away from his crotch. "Like you're one to talk," he grunted as his fingers expertly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. His butt lifted off the cushioned seat as Bulma was already pushing the material down from his hips.

Not another word was passed between the two as Vegeta's hands eagerly pulled her by the waist to settle their centers together. Their mouths clashed together, more teeth than lips and tongues as their bodies worked together. The position was awkward, but easily ignored as the angle was more than satisfactory for both.

A hand tangled in Bulma's short hair before venturing down and catching the lacing of her dress. A sharp bite to Vegeta's lip was all it took to get the Saiyan's hand to quickly round over her butt and underneath the hiked skirt. Bulma pulled away from his lips, her forehead resting against his as their eyes met. A smirk tugged on the prince's lips as his fingers dipped between them to quickly and easily send her over the edge.

He watched as her eyes fluttered closed and lips pressed tightly together. He could hear the high pitched moan she concealed as he tilted his head to brush their noses together. She opened her eyes, her pupils dilated and the irises deepened with lust. It was Bulma's turn to tilt her head and lean down a fracture so their lips could touch again, Vegeta practically devouring the soft touch of her lips. As his lips and tongue invaded her mouth, he passed along the satisfied moan that came with his release.

One hand securely latched onto her hip, his fingers pressing deeply against the bone, as the other hand had gotten trapped on her inner thigh. His hungry kisses turned soft as their bodies finally stopped working toward a common goal, and his hand loosened its hold and rested against her lower back.

Bulma once again pulled back from the kisses with a lazy smile. "We should continue when we get home," her words were a bit slurred as if she'd been drinking and her body swayed lightly, "'cause I'm still not satisfied." A hand rested on his chest to steady herself as she regained her composure enough to give him a wink and smirk.


End file.
